


NO!

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Explosion, F/M, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Everyone has a limit.  What happens when Raven reaches hers.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	NO!

It had not been an easy few days. I don’t know what happened maybe Jump-Mart had a clearance sale on crazy juice and plastic explosives. A few first timers, Cinderblock, and Johnny Rancid made for almost 4 days of nothing but running from one disaster after another. There was barley time for grabbing something to drink and power bars between something exploding, something getting robbed, and someone trying to release all the iPads from the apple store. (Seriously the dude thought that they were alien robot babies or something. We found him in front of the place yelling “Run! be free!”) 

“Okay guys, time to get to the training room” Robin said the rest of us were barely standing in the kitchen. We had just stumbled into the room. Even Star didn’t have the energy to float and held onto the fridge for support. Me, I was basically lime Jell-O.

“Good one Rob.” Said Cyborg as he nearly collapsed leaning across the table. 

“I am serious” He said putting his hands on his hips in what we all call his inspiring leader pose. “Just because were a little tired that doesn’t mean we can to slack off on our discipline. Now come on let’s go.”

At this point I was thinking of filling up the sink and shifting into a trout, having a nice long snooze surrounded by cool water sounded great, till Robin’s crazy hit my ears. “Robin, dude we are falling apart here”

“Beast B-” Robin was caught off by

“NO!” Raven growled. I had never heard her voice like that. It was like a thunderclap and gears getting stripped. Between exhaustion and more exhaustion, she had gone unnoticed standing in the center of the kitchen. “I haven’t slept in 4 days, I haven’t meditated, and I haven’t eaten.” At this point everything started moving, every appliance starting dancing, the cabinet doors started to vibrate, I am pretty sure I heard half the glass in the tower windows starting to crack. She raised her head a wild look in her eyes, all four of them burning red. “I am about ready to pull this whole tower out of the ground like a tent stake! And you want me to do jump squats!?”

“Rave-” Robin tried

“SHUT UP!” She snarled. That’s when I heard what sounded like far away thunder turned out it was just a fracture in the tower foundation. “Not another word, not another syllable, not one more order for 8 hours! I do not care if my father, Darkside and Doomsday all show up at once to destroy the world if you say one more thing I will beat them to it!”

She turned to Starfire pointing two fingers. “You! take your boyfriend away and occupy him!” Her attention then came to Cyborg “You! I don’t care what you do until then but in 8 hours Waffles happen!”

Cyborg squeaked a hasty “Yes ma'am”

Then she turned to me. Now I was sure that I was out of panic adrenaline, but Raven proved me wrong. She always did bring out the best in me. 

“And YOU! My bedroom. Now!” The woman I loved said before turning on her heel and marching away. 

I just stood there stunned for a minute. I turned to the others in time to see Robin open his mouth and Starfire clamping her hand over it. Star shook her head slowly kissed Robin on the forehead and lead him out of the room.

Cyborg forced himself upright. “If you survive, I will see you in the morning” he said as he passed me leaving to recharge. 

When I got to Raven’s room the best-case scenario I had in my head was that she was going to take out all that pent up rage out on me, either as a ritual sacrifice or as a human fuck-toy. Either way I was sure that I was not going to survive, made peace with my maker and opened the door. I was never happier to be wrong in my life.

Raven was fast asleep. Face-down on the top of her comforter still in her clothes. It looked like she had just enough steam to make it to her room and fall onto her made bed before she crashed. Relief hit me like a tidal wave, it was good to have my heart slow down. 

My own sleeping beauty was down for the count. In the kitchen, she was a force of nature, in her bedroom she looked like a little girl tuckered out from too much play. Raven didn’t react as I untied and took off her boots, or got her undressed. I pulled open the covers and I picked her up to put her into bed properly. I tucked the comforter around her before pulling my own clothes off. 

The days were catching up to me quickly and I knew I would be out as soon as my head hit the pillow. I climbed into my side of the bed and laid on my back keeping my distance to not disturb her. I woke up hours later finding Raven clamped onto me. Her head resting on my shoulder and her arm around my chest hugging me like I was her own green teddy. I kissed the top of her head with that violet hair witch I adore, and re-closed my eyes. Raven would let me know when the day started and I was good with that. 

* * *

I wanted to explore how Raven would react if pushed a little to hard. :) How would she treat her friends and her green snuggle buddy. One of these days I might tire of writing bbrae fluff, but also one of these days we will colonize one of Neptune’s moons. That will most likely happen first. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/160566042229/no May 11th, 2017  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
